Make it! (Sakky)
---- Make it! (Make it!, Make it!) was a song that was originally sang by The Saints. It was a very popular song that was sang by nearly all up-coming idols until PriPara was shut down. This version of the song was remixed by Rebel Unit's mascot, Moibeal, so it would give a new song for the brand new PriPara. It gives the unit a Cool and Lovely image. It is a Pop and Electronic song. Audio You can hear the audio here! Make it! Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu paki to hanbunko de tomodachi konpurito shiyou Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho yume wa mou yume janai dare datte kanaerareru Puripara puriparadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Stop trying to be like that other girl You're better off just being yourself. Can't you feel it in your heart? Let's go look for our own ideas. And every single memory we make We'll snap it two and Complete the set with our friends. Make it! You're unbeatable once you get started! Make up! Headed for a gloriously shining future! Dreams aren't just dreams anymore. Anyone can make theirs come true now PriPara! PriParadise! Full Rōmaji= Osharena anoko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Hāto no kagayaki kanjita nara Risō sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Fuete iku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi konpurīto shiyo Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Suteppu wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi min'na de on・za・sutēji Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no chiketto Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Akogare wa kitto Asu no michishirube Risō no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ パキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 苦手なことを怖がるより 楽しむ気持ちが大事でしょ 一人じゃ心細いことも 絆があれば強くなれる ステップを合わせる合図 パチンと指鳴らして 友達みんなでオン・ザ・ステージ Make it! ときめく心が素敵でしょ Make up! 大好きが今の答えでしょ 憧れたその気持ち 夢見るためのチケット Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 憧れはきっと 明日の道しるべ 理想の自分がそこで待ってる ためらわず前に踏み出そう 流す汗も涙もみなキラメキに変わる Make it! あきらめたくない夢だから Make up! 憧れのままじゃイヤだから Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Rather than copying that fashionable girl It’s the best to be yourself If you can feel the dazzle of your heart Then let’s go in search of your ideal! All these multiplying memories Divide it into half And help complete a friend Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Rather than being afraid of your weakness It’s more important to try to enjoy yourself Even if you’re helpless alone With bonds, you can be strong A sign to match our steps Snapping our fingers Together with all our friends on the stage Make it! Shining hearts are wonderful Make up! The answer right now is love This feeling of aspiration Is the ticket to dreams Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Aspirations are surely The guide to tomorrow Your ideal self is waiting there Let’s step out without hesitation All the dripping sweat and tears will change into glitter Make it! Because there’s a dream we can’t give up on Make up! We don’t want them to remain as aspirations Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true PriPara PriParadise Trivia * This song is the first song the unit played together. * This song was remixed by Lunaredeyes/Lunaredflash Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Unit Song Category:Unit Songs Category:Pop Song Category:Cool Song Category:Lovely Song